


Hades’ Journal:  Wonderful Tonight

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick scenes* from Lore Olympus (C) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc).I add context and I limit my word count to about 500. Enjoy. - Ellis
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Hades’ Journal:  Wonderful Tonight

Dear Journal, 

Last night could not have been any better -- “drinks and bites” at Zeus and Heras with the family has never been more splendid. It is all due to her.   
Years trying with Minthe were fruitless. Her halfhearted efforts could have never amounted to this level of success. To Imagine a family, a future -- near unthinkable. With Persephone -- ideas of partnership and a potential family (more on that later) abound. My _little goddess_ sees me.

_**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear** _   
_**She puts on her make-up and brushes her long pink hair** _   
_**And then she asks me, Do I look all right?** **And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight**_

  
She’s perfect -- her “little extra” adds the little wiggle in her walk. Fates, it makes me breathless. How the fates divined so much raw beauty, sexiness, and compassion into a tiny little package - - I’ll never know but will spend forever investigating. 

_**We go to a party and everyone turns to see This beautiful lady that's walking around with me** _   
_**And then she asks me, “Do you feel alright?”** _   
_**And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight"** _

  
She charms and disarms critics with a kind word, soft glance, and encouraging nod. She’s softly regal. When Zeus oversteps, when Aphordite alludes, she simply smiles and slowly offers her don’t go there look, fierce yet dreamily. Polite laughter and banter -- as is her way. When she catches me staring over my drink, I swear I see a blush bloom across the bridge of her nose. My stolen moment with Hera resulted in a blessed request. 

_**I feel wonderful because I see the lovelight in your eyes** _   
_**And the wonder of it all -- Is that you just don't realize how much I love you** _

  
Fates, she must know -- she has to know that I will propose. We’ve made a life, she’s too important... to... my kingdom--to, no I don’t suppress or diminish my needs anymore. She is important to me. I love her more than my life. Even Hermes presses that I love her more than my cars--yes, naturally-- let her take her pick.  


_I **t's time to go home and I've got an aching head**_   
_**So I give her the car keys and she’ll help me to bed** _   
_**And then I tell her, as I turn out the light** _   
_**I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight”** _

  
  
Persephone will be an exceptional Queen. She moves me. She’s changed me. She inspires me to be a better King, a better God; however, to her -- I’m simply a man.   
  
_**Oh my darling,**_  
 _ **you were wonderful**_  
 _ **tonight.**_

This man, this God, This King owes his very beautiful girlfriend (soon to be betrothed) a wake-up foot rub -- and if the fates will grant my most ardent but quiet prayer -- she’ll be keen to agree to my proposal. I will offer her every moment of my forever.   
  
  
  
A.Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight ( 1977)
> 
> https://youtu.be/vUSzL2leaFM 


End file.
